Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to database optimization and distributed computing. In some embodiments the system and methods of the present disclosure are directed to distributed computing agents that provide efficient database maintenance through generation of thin locator style records for full database records and use of these thin locator style records for database updates and execution of queries for full database records.